1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to satellite position location systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing satellite signals at a satellite positioning system receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite Positioning System (SPS) receivers use measurements from several satellites to compute position. SPS receivers normally determine their position by computing time delays between transmission and reception of signals transmitted from satellites and received by the receiver on or near the surface of the earth. The time delays multiplied by the speed of light provide the distance from the receiver to each of the satellites that are in view of the receiver. Exemplary satellite positioning systems include the Global Positioning System (GPS), the European GALILEO system, and the Russian GLONASS system.
In GPS, each signal available for commercial use utilizes a direct sequence spreading signal defined by a unique pseudo-random noise (PN) code (referred to as the coarse acquisition (C/A) code) having a 1.023 MHz spread rate. Each PN code bi-phase modulates a 1575.42 MHz carrier signal (referred to as the L1 carrier) and uniquely identifies a particular satellite. The PN code sequence length is 1023 chips, corresponding to a one millisecond time period. One cycle of 1023 chips is called a PN frame or epoch.
The process of measuring GPS signal begins with a procedure to search for the GPS signal in the presence of noise by attempting a series of correlations of the incoming signal against a PN reference code. The search process can be lengthy, as both the exact frequency of the signal and the time-of-arrival delay are unknown. To find the signal, receivers traditionally conduct a two dimensional search, checking each delay possibility at every possible frequency. To test for the presence of a signal at a particular frequency and delay, the receiver is tuned to the frequency, and the incoming signal is correlated with the known PRN code delayed by an amount corresponding to the time of arrival. If no signal is detected, the search continues to the next delay possibility, and after all delay possibilities are checked, continues to the next frequency possibility. Each individual correlation is performed over one or more milliseconds in order to allow sufficient signal averaging to distinguish the signal from the noise. This process is referred to as integration, which may include both coherent integration and non-coherent integration (magnitude integration).
The time delays are used to determine “sub-millisecond pseudoranges,” since they are known modulo the 1 millisecond PN frame boundaries. By resolving the integer number of milliseconds associated with each delay to each satellite, then one has true, unambiguous, pseudoranges. A set of four pseudoranges together with knowledge of absolute times of transmission of the GPS signals and satellite positions in relation to these absolute times is sufficient to solve for the position of the GPS receiver. The absolute times of transmission (or reception) are needed in order to determine the positions of the GPS satellites at the times of transmission and hence to compute the position of the GPS receiver.
Accordingly, each of the GPS satellites broadcasts a model of satellite orbit and clock data known as the satellite navigation message. The satellite navigation message is a 50 bit-per-second (bps) data stream that is modulo-2 added to the PN code with bit boundaries aligned with the beginning of a PN frame. There are exactly 20 PN frames per data bit period (20 milliseconds). The satellite navigation message includes satellite-positioning data, known as “ephemeris” data, which identifies the satellites and their orbits, as well as absolute time information (also referred to herein as “GPS system time”) associated with the satellite signal. The GPS system time information is in the form of a second of the week signal, referred to as time-of-week (TOW). This absolute time signal allows the receiver to unambiguously determine a time tag for when each received signal was transmitted by each satellite.
In some GPS applications, the signal strengths of the satellite signals are so low that it is desirable to increase the length of the coherent integration period during signal measurement. However, the frequency response of the coherent integration process narrows as the coherent integration period is increased. As such, the effectiveness of lengthening the coherent integration period is limited by the degree to which the frequency is unknown. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for processing satellite signals at an SPS receiver capable of dynamically adjusting the coherent integration period.